Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {4} \\ {2} & {3} \\ {1} & {1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {1} \\ {-2} & {-2} \\ {-2} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}-{0} & {4}-{1} \\ {2}-{-2} & {3}-{-2} \\ {1}-{-2} & {1}-{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {3} \\ {4} & {5} \\ {3} & {-3}\end{array}\right]}$